Harry Potter And The Elemental Master
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: 5 years had passed since the last time Sakura see Syaoran. Meanwhile, Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling on search for the Horcruxs. Now, Sakura and Tomoyo must go to Hogwarts to help them against Voldemort. Syaoran and Sakura are the strongest sorcerer? Syaoran and Sakura got a pair of wands whose for a soulmate? SxS, ExT, some one-sided HxS and DxS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter. CLAMP and J.K Rowlling are.**

**A/N: ****The first time I published this story, it's without beta reader. But now, I re-published it after this prologue edited by my awesome beta reader, sakuraakamichelle! You must read her stories! ****Second, I will give ****you ****some info about this story.**

**This story take places in 6th year. CCS and HP gang are 16 years old.**

**Sakura's family knows about the magic.**

**From HP side, it will be AU. Maybe just some of event and incident from the years before will takes part of this story.**

**Before you ask, I will tell you one important information. Syaoran IS the strongest sorcerer, not Sakura or Eriol. Why, you will know it in the latter chapter.**

**The last but not least, the obvious pairing is SxS, with some ExT, but that two isn't a couple...yet, and of course the HP pairing. There's one-sided Harry x Sakura and Draco x Sakura. I don't know why bu I love their one-sided love.**

**That's all. If you have a question, just ask me in the review.**

**Hope you enjoy this story ^^**

**Harry Potter And The Elemental Master**

**By: Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**~Prologue~**

1 July 2012, Magnolia Park, England

In the blowing summer wind, a girl with shoulder length auburn hair sit in the swing in the Magnolia Park. She's just sat in there and stared at the blue sky while remembering a certain someone with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes.

"Syaoran-kun..."

_Flashback, 5 years ago_

_A week after The Void Card incident_

_Narita Airport_

_In the rush of busy time, there's 8 people who had gathered in front of a gate which will take 4 of them to fly away to Hong Kong._

"_Don't forget me, ne, Syaoran-kun..." pleaded a girl with short auburn hair named Sakura._

"_Of course not! How could I forget you? Besides, if I dare to, there's someone who will kick me to oblivion," replied the boy she called Syaoran._

_A girl with long black hair in two buns said with a smirk in her face, "I'm glad you know me so well, Xiao Lang!"_

"_How long do you think I had been living with you?"_

"_Hmm...I don't know. Maybe since we__ were in diapers?"_

"_Kawaii! I want to see Li-kun's photo with diapers!" A girl beside Sakura exclaimed with star and mischievous looks in her eyes, "You want to see it too, right, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Hoeee..." the said girl just blushed with her so called boyfriend._

_Suddenly, a bark of laughter appeared from a certain over-protective brother. Or just call him sister complex?_

"_Hahahaha! Gaki in diapers! I want to see it too!"_

"_Shut up, sis-com!"_

"_What did you call me?"_

_And then, the legendary glaring contest started again, between the boyfriend and brother of Kinomoto Sakura._

"_Stop it, Touya," said Tsukishiro Yukito._

"_Last call for passengers of the flight 433 to Hong Kong, please check in to the gate 4B."_

_The air around them suddenly became full of sadness, especially around Sakura and Syaoran. The card mistress took a step forward and showed the boy something from her bag._

"_Ano...Syaoran-kun, please take this," said Sakura with some nervousness in her voice._

"_This is..."_

_How surprised Syaoran was when he saw a pink handmade teddy bear in Sakura's hand. He stared at it for a moment, and then took it gently with a smile on his lips._

"_Thanks, Sakura. Is it okay for me to name it 'Sakura'?"_

"_Of course, silly! I named your handmade teddy bear 'Syaoran' too!" Sakura answered with a brilliant smile._

_They stared at each other for a moment before throwing themselves into each other embrace. Their friends and family just smiled *one certain brother not smiling though, but glaring* at the cute and sweet scene in front of them._

_Syaoran released her and then gave her a kiss on her forehead._

"_I will come back for you. Please wait for me."_

"_I will. I definitely will wait for you. No matter how long you need for come back to me."_

_From the gate where Meilin, Eriol and Nakuru were standing, Eriol called him, "Hurry up, cute descendant!"_

"_Don't call me that!" shouted the so called cute descendant. After he finished shouting at his ancestor, he turned back again to his cherry blossom._

"_Well then...See you. Someday..."_

"_See you. I will wait for you," said Sakura. Her eyes had been sparkling with tears._

_Syaoran's hand left hers, and step by step his legs brought him away from his beloved. When he reached the gate point, he turned back again and waved at his friends._

"_See you again! And I love you, Ying Fa!"_

"_Bye bye, Li-kun!"_

"_Be careful, Li-san!"_

"_Don't ever come back, Gaki/Kozo!"_

"_Love you too, Xiao Lang!"_

_The figures in front of gate point __disappeared, having gone to the path where they will reach__ed__ their __airplane._

_When the time of departure for the airplane came, Sakura and the others __go__ went to the windows and stared at the big bird figure flying in the sky. While S__ak__ura stared at it, she murmured, _"_I will wait for you. No matter how long it will be, I will wait for you."_

"_Because you are my number one."_

End of Flashback

And now after 5 years, true to her words, she was still waiting for him. Since the first year, there's no contact from him. No phone calls, no letter, nothing. However she trusted him, and she knew that Syaoran will never break his promise.

She's still swinging on that swing when suddenly she heard a shout behind her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

She looked back and saw her long time best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, and her new friend, Harry Potter.

Both of them came approaching her with some plastic bags in their hands.

"Come on, we must go home before Aunty and Uncle throws a fit at us," said the boy with messy black hair and green eyes, named Harry Potter.

"Ok, let's go!"

They left the park and went to the path which will lead them to where Harry's house was.

**Prologue, End**

**How is it? Do you like it? Is it good? Oh, and for Magnolia Park, my friend said that the road where the first chapter in 5th book is named Magnolia Road, so I named the park 'Magnolia Park'. Is that true?**

**Well then, see you soon, and...**

**~Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 1: Soulmate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter. CLAMP and J.K Rowlling. I just own this fanfiction.**

**A/N: Hello again guys! I'm come back! Thank you so much for people who reviewed the prologue : anonymous, sakuraakamichelle, luchiaseiren, Fire Knight17, RavenShooter and writingthewind. And special thanks to sakuraakamichelle for beta-read this story! Because of you, this chapter doesn't have too much mistake :D**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Harry Potter and The Elemental Master**

**By: Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**Chapter 1: Soulmate**

When Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry arrived in his house *to be exact his uncle's house*, Petunia Dursley was ready to give them a welcome.

"Where the hell did you brats go! How come you need 2 hours just to buy some food!" With that loud voice, it's no weird if everyone in the neighbourhood knew about Harry's problem with the Dursleys.

"Well...Umm...We just..." Harry stammered, trying to find a reason that will save them from the wrath of Petunia.

"No more words, brat, just go to your room and don't come down until I call you!"

With their heads downcast, Harry, Sakura and Tomoyo climbed upstairs to Harry's room. When they got there, Harry immediately apologized for his aunt's behaviour.

"It's okay, Harry, we had lived in here for one month, so we already know about their attitude," Tomoyo waved his apology away.

"But still..."

"Really, Harry, it's okay, we don't mind. After all, today is the last day we must stay with them, right?" chirped Sakura with her usual cheerful smile.

"Ah, that's right. Tomorrow we will go to King's Cross Station, and then through the platform 9 ¾ to get to Hogwarts Express," Harry answered.

"I see..."

"By the way, Sakura, what did you think about in the park earlier? You seemed so spaced out."

"Hm? No—no, I'm not. I was just daydreaming about Hogwarts."

Tomoyo, who had been her best friend for so long, knew what she's truly thinking earlier, but she chose to keep her mouth shut. It's not her place to tell a soul about her best friend's secret.

2 days later, they got to Diagon Alley. In there, Harry led them to meet Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and Goerge in front of Gringotts. Harry took Tomoyo and Sakura first to Gringotts to take out some money.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Harry when he saw his friends.

"Hey, mate! Finally we meet again!" answered Ron. When he saw Sakura and Tomoyo, his eyes almost bulged out from its sockets.

"Holy Merlin! They are the girls from Japan you had told me in the letter? Aww man, lucky you! You get to live with Veela look alike for a month," Ron's outburst earned himself a smack in the head from Hermione.

"Merlin is not Holy, Ron! Besides, you always said the girls are Veela when you see beautiful girls. Really, Ron... Do you ever change?" scolded Hermione while she sighed at her friend's stupid attitude.

"Just admit it that you are—"

" Jealous because—"

"Nobody ever say you are like a Veela, Mione~" teased Fred and George together.

With just one look we could see that Hermione wanted to strangle them to death.

"_Anoo_...My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you all!" exclaimed Sakura introducing herself to cut-off the killing thoughts.

"And my name is Tomoyo Daidouji. We are from Japan as you may already know. Nice to meet you," said Tomoyo with her usual calm voice.

"It's our pleasure to be friends with you two," answered Ginny who kept silent since the beginning.

"Hey, you still haven't got the money, right? Come on, go to your vault!" said Harry.

"Ok! I want to see how much money I have!" chirped Sakura happily, running into the Gringgots.

"I can't believe it..." murmured Ron.

They had been walking for 5 minutes since they got out from Ginggots, and Ron...

"For Godness sake's, Ron! How long do you want to say it again and again!" screamed Hermione to the still-dumbfounded Ronald Weasly.

"Well, what do you think if someone has that much money? Especially if it's your first time in Wizarding World!" Ron screamed back to Hermione.

"Please, guys, it's not weird, considering my ancestors' status..." pleaded Sakura, who did not like it when people started because of her.

"Ancestors?" asked Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

"Umm...My ancestor is someone who had been in Wizarding World for some time, and he was rich, so..."

"Oh, I see..."

"Well then! We have the money, so the first thing we must buy is the robes!"

"Let's go to Madam Malkin!"

After 3 hours walking around, they had bought their all their things except for Sakura and Tomoyo who still had to buy their Wands.

Finally they arrived in front of Ollivander's to buy it. They approached the old shop with the dusty, broken windows and entered. At their entrance, the small bell placed above the door chimed and an old man stepped out of the counter to stand in front of them. After seeing the old man, Sakura looked around the old cluttered shop to find that most of its contents were piles and piles and piles and piles of small rectangular boxes containing wands. Sakura could feel their magical energy humming throughout the shop, emitting from those thousands, perhaps _millions_ of wands in the shop.

The shopkeeper approached the group with an old, scraggly smile. "Well hello there, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weaslys, Ms. Weasly and Ms. Granger. And who might these young ladies be?"

The two girls looked surprised that the shopkeeper remembered their friends' names, but Ron merely turned to them and whispered, "He never forgets a face."

"This is our friend, Sakura Kinomoto," answered Harry. "And they are in need of a wand for Hogwarts."

Ollivander smiled and looked Sakura from head to toe, as if sizing her up. "Ahh, yes, so it would seem…hmmm let's see…"

The first was Tomoyo. It's not that hard to find her wand, but the real problem was Sakura. And so the epic wand auditions started. In a split second, Sakura found herself holding a wand, waving it, and then having it taken away. She repeated this process for what felt like _hours_! It seemed that the second she waved a wand, there was already a new one in her hand. It was just one after the other, after the other, after the other! And all the while, Ollivander kept muttering to himself things like "Oh now, that won't work," and "hmm, of course, that's not right," and "perhaps she needs more power?" and "yes, definitely not right."

The effect was quite dizzying and disorienting for Sakura and for her friends—and it really was _hours_ that they waited in the shop. It felt like Sakura had tried every single wand in the shop—and judging by the amount of time they'd been there, she just might have—before Ollivander stopped the 'Flurry of Waving Wands'—yes, Sakura gave the occurrence a title—and took a step back to inspect Sakura once more.

(Beta note: I really like the paragraph! So cute!)

"Interesting," he muttered to himself. "She's just like that other kid…"

Sakura's head snapped up, '_Just like that other kid?'_ she thought, '_What other kid? Is it Him?_'

A glimmer of hope immediately came to her with a thought of meeting her one and only love.

He went to the back room and a few minutes later he came back to the counter with a silver box in his hand.

"Here, try this. Fourteen inches. Cherry Blossom wood and hair of a lone wolf in the Southern parts of China. Good for Transfiguration and Charms," he handed the wand to Sakura. She tried to wave it and suddenly the room's aura changed from cold to warm.

"Oh, yes, as expected. You are a sorcerer, no?" whispered Ollivander as he finally turned to look at her, "The only reason why there wouldn't be a wand out there for you is because you aren't a wizard, but you obviously have magic. So you're a sorcerer, no?"

Sakura stared at the man, speechless for a second, "Well…yes, I am, but why..."

"This wand is special. A man who was a great sorcerer specially asked me to make a pair of wand with a same ingredients, Cherry wood and hair of a lone wolf," he answered with a long look, as if remembering the old times.

It caught her attention when Sakura heard word 'a pair'.

"Does that mean there's still another wand exactly like this?"

"Yeah, but a boy had bought it a year ago."

And now her attention was really focused in Ollivander's explanation.

"A boy? Who is he? What is his name?" Sakura asked with a desperate look in her face and voice.

"If I remembered it right, his name is Li."

With that answer, now it's official that Sakura's hope to meet her beloved is 100%!

"_He goes to Hogwarts too! Yatta! I can meet him again!"_in her mind, she was jumping around and screaming like maniac.

The others noticed that Sakura has found her wand, so Harry asked, "How much is it?"

"30 galleons in total, boy."

Tomoyo grabbed the money from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander!"

"You're welcome, kids! Oh, and Miss Kinomoto!" he called Sakura.

"Yes?"

"That two special wand is for a soulmate, you know," he told her with a smile.

And within second Sakura's face was red like a fire. She's blushing so hard! And we knew why, right?

"Hoee..." she closed her eyes and cupped her face with her hands, trying to make the red shade disappeared.

"What is he mean by 'soulmate'?" asked a suddenly worried Harry.

"No! It's nothing!"

"Hmm..." Harry just stared at her for a little while longer, and it did not go unnoticed by the ever observant Tomoyo. She saw the way he look at her kawai cousin with an expression that Tomoyo knew so well.

"_There's someone who will get a broken heart,"_ she thought, a sad smile in her beautiful face.

Meanwhile, in the dark forest

A boy with glowing and sharp amber eyes put his attention to a big group of people who wore black cloaks. From where he was hiding, he heard two footsteps come approaching him. Usually, he would be on guard when someone tried to sneak behind him, but right now, he knew who the person behind him was, so he didn't need to.

"Anything new?" asked a teenage boy with blue hair and wore a pair of glasses. He came walking to the boy with calm steps.

"Nothing. They are useless fellow for the bald as usual," answered the amber eyes boy.

"My, my, still high and mighty as ever, Xiao Lang. If he knows you called him bald, he will Avada Kadavra you before we even say his real name," teased a girl with long black hair in two buns and red eyes. She was following the second boy, trailing behind him.

"So what? As if I scared of him. If it's not because of that prophecy, surely I would have killed him from a long time ago," the boy she called Xiao Lang answered.

"_Hai, hai,_we know that already, my cute descendant~"

"Do you want to die?"

"No thank you, I still want to get married you know."

"Since when the charming Hiiragizawa Eriol thinks about girl?" the girl asked Eriol with a smirk.

"Since I see my cute descendant here fall in love with my half daughter, of course! What do you think I'm thinking about it?"

"Hmm...Maybe since we found a photo of a certain someone with long black wavy hair, violet eyes, and beautiful voice?" the smirk in the girl face even bigger than before.

"Meilin-san, how could you—"

"Nakuru."

"Grrr I will kill her..."

"Shut up, you two! We are in the middle of spying!"

**End of Chapter 1**

**What do you think, guys? Is it bad? I'm sorry if there's soo much some words repeat again and again. Considering my small vocabulary in my brain, it's a wonder I can make this story.**

**I want to ask you guys to voting about HP's couple. Which one you prefer?**

**RonxHermione**

**DracoxHermione**

**For CCS couple, obviously, I won't change it. Still with the main pairing SxS, some ExT, and one-sided HxS and DxS for CCSxHP pair.**

**I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if the chapter is too fast, I can't get too detailed in the other part of Diagon Alley.**

**See you again!**

**~Review Please~**


	3. This is not Chapter! Just AN

This is not a CHAPTER! Just A/N for answering some reviews which makes me down due to it's bitter tone.

I want to clariffy some mistakes which I admit it's wrong, and some mistake which I know it is true, that I write in the previous chapter. It was told by someone and you know who was it.

First, about cherry wood. I know I make a mistake with cherry blossom wood, so I will change it.

Second, about Gaki/Kozo. If you watch the original series, you will know what Touya and Kero called him.

Third, once again, if you have watched the short movie "Kero-chan omakase" or "Leave it to Kero", you will see Eriol in Sakura's house. That movie was made after the second movie took place, so, I will ask you back, what is he doing there? Just CLAMP who can answer us with the right answer. What I can tell you is just that Eriol is in Japan because he wants to apologize about the Void incident. It happened because of he forgot to tell them about the card.

Fourth, you complained about Sakura and Syaoran became soulmate. We all CCS and TRC fans know that SxS are soulmate! You can see it from the TRC series. In every world, time, dimension, SxS will always be a couple! Even though the real Sakura and Syaoran's true names are Tsubasa, but they are practically Sakura and Syaoran too! You said 'Clow Reed had no intention of Sakura ending up with Syaoran. He was under the honest belief that she and Yukito were destined to love each other forever.' Of course, Clow Reed had no intention in doing it. He is not God, ok? He can't decided who end up with who. He can just see the future, but he can't controll it. Do you know the word 'Hitsuzen'?

You can see and hear it several times in CLAMP's story. Their works often deal with the theme of human fate, that relates to Ohkawa's *one of the CLAMP member* view on life; Ohkawa believes that "fate is something you choose", not a "mystical force manipulating your destiny" such that with determination and resolve, "you can change your fate". The idea that all events are inevitable due to past decisions (hitsuzen) as in _Card Captor Sakura_, _Tsubasa Chronicle_, and _xxxHolic_, and the idea that humans choose their destiny through their own efforts. What also common is the idea of soulmates, or couples tied together by fate.

And it's 'Hitsuzen' for them to meet each other. Besides, you can search in wikipedia about CLAMP, and their belief about soulmate.

Fifth, the ExT problem. So what is the problem with this couple? I know this couple is not canon couple, but if I make Eriol x Kaho, people will feel weird with it, because I know, major of CCS fandom likes ExT much better. Besides, I'm not a yaoi fan, so I prefer Kaho with Touya. It felt like pedophile if I make Eriol with Kaho.

Sixth, why were Sakura and Tomoyo can live with Harry, even Harmione never? I will tell you guys the reason in the story later, so can you be patient? About Hermione, I don't know why. Ask J.K Rowlling.

Seventh, the time setting. I admit it was my mistake. I don't know Ron and the twins age, so I make the twins were older by a year. I have a friend who has the same case as them, so I don't think it's impossible for me to make Ron and the twins that way.

Eight, Sakura calls him Xiao Lang and he calls her Ying Fa, Sakura, and I love you. What is wrong with it? Xiao Lang is his real name (in Chinese). It's not because of the internet says it, but if you understand mandarin or chinese, you will read his kanji name as Xiao Lang. So what's wrong with Sakura calling him that way? He will be happier because it's his REAL name. Syaoran is his Japanese name. I know Syaoran is kinda OOC by saying 'I love you' out aloud, but we can't make the characters exactly same with the original character. Just their owner, CLAMP, can do it, because they know their character better. If you have a problem with OOC, then you don't need to read this story.

Ninth, this is the one that makes me pissed! I can't believe you even complained about Eriol wouldn't kill Nakuru! Of course we know he wouldn't! It's just a joke, ok! He just said it because Nakuru spill the beans to Meilin. Oh, and before you complain again, in my story, I put Nakuru as a girl.

Tenth, problem about Harry doesn't calls Petunia 'aunty' and she doesn't calls him 'brat'. Sorry if I'm wrong, but once again, we can't make it exactly same, especially if we don't know Harry Potter book/movie that well *which is me*.

Eleventh, Draco x Hermione case. I know it's bad choice, but I was just asking, right? My friend asked me to make it, so I asked you guys whether you like it or not. So if you don't, just say 'I don't like it' or 'I like Ron x Hermione'. You didn't have to complain about it.

Twelfth, half-daughter thingy. I will tell you guys, this story take some information from both anime and manga. I forgot to tell you, so I apologize. But I DO think that Sakura is Eriol's half daughter. He is Fujitaka's other self, right? I don't see what is the problem with it. You can find more than two hundred fics which has Sakura as his half daughter, and I have never seen people complain about it.

And the last, about "Tomorrow" they're going to Hogwarts, but "2 days later" they go to Diagon Alley? Sorry again. I can't change it in the previous chapter, but I have changed it in the next chapter. The prologue is 30th August, the Diagon Alley chapter is 31th August.

There's so much I want to tell you due to your reviews, but I can't do it because it's fanfiction, not some site for us to share about what I feel. If you have a problem with my story, then don't read it. Like what people always write, don't like, don't read. Ok?

One more thing, I will always apologize about grammar and tenses mistakes everytime I update. Please spare me, English is not my mother tongue.

So, see you in chapter 2! :D


	4. Chapter 2: Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP, Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling, this story is mine.

A/N: 12 reviews! Whoot! I'm so happy! Thank you so much for people who reviewed previous chapter! **Fire Knight17****, ****writingthewind****, luchiaseiren, MAJORFANIFREVIEW JustSaying, ****HoshiNoTsuya**, **lunarwing****, Jamie Muzic, ****Key and WolfStar-SCA****, ****Celestial Moon Warrior****, LISTEN TO ME, ****crazyclamp****, ****Lalaith Quetzalli****.**You guys give me a boost to write this story till the end! Although there is 2 reviews which make me felt down, and my mother's death made it worse, I almost can't continued this story, but I had put it aside now because of someone in the review who cheer me up, and you know who you are. Thanks to **LISTEN TO ME**, I can forget that kinda bitter review! Your reviews make my day you know!

You guys can see my answer for the problem reviews before this chapter. That's not chapter, just A/N.

There's a mistake about the time in the previous chapter. The prologue takes time at 30th August 2012, and then the Diagon Alley chapter is 31th August 2012. This chapter will take place in Hogwart Express and 1st September 2012.

Special thanks to my new Beta, **Miharu Tsubaki**! Because of you, I can update this story!

Warning: a lot of OOC, mistakes in grammar and tenses, typo, HP is completely AU! The events, Horcrux, etc, AU too. If you find something different from the HP canon, so let it be. I don't know much about HP, so please bear with me. Oh, and the Weasley's twin just 1 year older than Ron. I have a friend like this too, so it's not impossible. If someone have problem with Syaoran as the STRONGEST sorcerer, then don't read this story. I just want to give him a credit. He worked so hard, but Sakura just suddenly become the strongest? I can't accept that. She is still the STRONGEST sorcerer in magic, but Syaoran is balancing between magic and fighting skill, so I make him the strongest too. And one more thing. CCS part is mix between Anime and Manga.

Pairing: Main SxS, minor ExT, HxG, RxH, onesided HarryxSakura, DracoxSakura.

Don't like, don't read!

Hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Elemental Master<strong>

**By: Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**Chapter 2: Sorting Hat**

~Hogwarts Express, 1st September 2012, 10:30 am~

Finally the day going to Hogwarts arrive. Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry went to King's Cross Station and met with The Weasley's and Granger's in front of platform 9 ¾. Sakura and Tomoyo stared at the train with awe.

"Wow..."

"Yes, wow..."

"Come on, we must hurry up find a compartment before it's full!" said Ron while running to the train.

The two girls dragged their trolleys and ran after their new friends. Before they got onto the train, Sakura bumped with someone, "Ahhh!" and "Hoee!" could be heard from both of them.

"Ugrh! Don't you have eyes to see, stupid!" shouted the person Sakura had bumped into.

"Hoee! I'm so sorry! I'm in hurry!" Sakura apologized and bowed at the same time.

Harry and the others couldn't believe their eyes to see Sakura bumped into HIM. Of all people in there, she had to cross path with Draco Malfoy!

At first, Draco didn't care who the person is. He was ready to scream, yell, shout, insult, etc at that person. But when he heard the voice, especially after he saw her face, all of his plan *a.k.a yelling, screaming, shouting, insulting, etc* was forgotten.

Who he saw is a beautiful girl with shoulder length auburn hair, cute face and shining emerald eyes. She also had a nice body.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Are you okay? You are not hurt, are you?" Sakura, who was very embarrassed, asked worriedly.

"Uuh, no, I—I'm okay, d—don't worry about it," stuttered Draco who was blushing.

Once again, Harry and the others stunned in disbelieve with what they saw. A stammered and blushing Draco Malfoy! Oooh...how they want to take a picture and publish it to the world. It would be priceless!

"That's good. Once again I'm sorry. Oh, by the way, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. What's yours?" Sakura offered him a hand to help him get up from the floor and also, for a handshake.

"Draco Malfoy," answered him simply and coolly, after managed to get over his stuttering.

"Nice to meet you, Draco-kun!"

"Kun?"

"Oh, sorry, it's a habit of us, Japanese. We usually use suffix –kun for boy. Is it okay for me to call you Draco-kun? It's not right to call you Malfoy-kun because I heard it's rude to call people's family name," asked Sakura with 100 watt smile.

And as expected, Draco melted because of that smile. But of course, he still kept his cool-guy attitude, so he just said, "No problem."

As Harry couldn't stand to see Sakura being together with Draco *jealous, of course*, he finally called her, "Sakura! Hurry Up! We have to find a seat since it's still available!"

"Hai! See you later, Draco-kun. It's really nice to meet you!" Sakura ran towards the train where Harry and the others were.

Meanwhile, Draco, who was still stunned with Sakura's beauty, stood still watching her back that disappeared into the train.

"What a beauty..." he whispered as he blushed.

* * *

><p>Finally, Sakura and the others were able to find a seat. Fred, George and Ginny went to their friends, so it left only Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione who would be there.<p>

After their luggage being stored nicely, they sat against each other. Sakura with Tomoyo and Hermione, Harry with Ron.

The very first thing they talked about was Draco.

"You'd better stay away from Draco Malfoy," Hermione suggested.

"Hoe? Why is that so?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"He's very annoying and cocky. What he can do is only mocking others. He thinks he's the best just because he's pureblood and wealthy. Anyway, you have to stay away from students of Slytherin," this time, Ron spoke up. As always, he slandered Draco because he really hates the prince of Slytherin.

"Is he really that bad?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"All what Ron had said is true. Since the first time we met him, the only thing he does is mocking and bugging us. He has never done good deeds," Harry explained.

"Don't leave out his two companions, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. You have to be careful with them. Although all Slytherin have almost the same traits, which are sly and annoying, Draco and his companions are the ones that disturbing us the most," added Hermione.

"He doesn't seem to be that bad," replied Sakura.

"But if that is what you suggested, then we're fine with it. We don't want to get into hot water with the students there either," Tomoyo replied calmly.

"I hope you get to Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's right! It would be very fun to be in one house!" added Harry happily as he stared at Sakura.

Once more, Tomoyo noticed Harry's expression when he stared at Sakura. And one thing that she found out today was that one more man fell in love with her best friend.

"_I hope they can face the truth."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a vast and wild forest, Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling were taking a break after doing something dangerous and tiring.<p>

"Aaah~ Finally, we can find it!" Meiling exclaimed happily as she lied on the cosy grass.

"Fortunately, we were able to teleport. If not, we would have been captured," Eriol said with his smile.

"Now who couldn't just sit still and barked into it?" asked Syaoran sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Besides, instead of doing nothing, it would be better to go in, right?" Meiling argued.

"Hai hai~"

After the fatigue because of far-distant teleporting had gone, Syaoran took the thing they had stolen and examined it.

"This little thing can hold Voldemort's soul, quite great, huh?" Syaoran said.

"That what's called by magic, anything could be done," replied Eriol who was also staring at that small thing.

The thing they had stolen was Hufflepuff's Cup. After some researches, they had finally found it in a warehouse which the owner was somewhere in Spain. How could that cup be in there? They had no clue themselves.

"What should we do to this thing?" Meiling asked curiously.

"As always, we keep this cup first and also that locket in a safe place. After they are gathered, we will find the way to do 'that'. And finally, we destroyed all of the horcrux," Eriol explained.

"We've got two from six. One had been destroyed by Harry and the other one is Harry himself. Which means, only two hocruxs left and our mission is done!" As always, Meiling was full of energy.

"It should be the time where the students arrive. We have to tidy up our things as fast as we can," Syaoran said calmly as he stood up and walked towards the tent which they had been using during the searching for horcrux.

"Hai~" said Meiling.

When they were packing, something crossed Syaoran's mind about one thing that happened last evening when they were looking for Hufflepuff's Cup existence. His wand shone and was warm. The aura that was around his wand wasn't the usual aura. Instead of green, it was pink. And at once, his mind was filled with thought about the girl that owns his heart.

"_Sakura..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura..."<em>

Sakura was called from her conversations with her new friends. For once, she felt like there was someone calling her. She didn't know who it was, but somehow, she felt familiar with that voice.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo, who realized that Sakura went silent suddenly, became confused.

"..."

"Sakura-chan?"

"..."

"Sakura!" Finally, Hermione tried to woke Sakura up from her thought because seemed like Tomoyo wasn't able to do it.

"Hoe! Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. What did you say?" when she heard her friend's call, Sakura turned her face towards her friend immediately.

"It's about where will both of you be placed. What's wrong, Sakura? You were out for a moment," Hermione asked in confusion.

"Ehehehe, it's nothing! It reminds me, how do you decide which dormitory we'll be placed?"

"There would be a Sorting-Hat that will choose it according to your personality. It could read our mind, so don't get confused if there will be someone who talks inside your head," Harry explained.

"Oh, I see... What a great hat!" praised Sakura.

Their conversation was cut because Professor McGonagall showed up and called the new students.

"First year! First year! Please gather around and follow me!" she commanded.

All of the new students gathered and followed the professor into the Great Hall.

"Break a leg! Hope you'll get into Gryffindor!" Harry said to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Thanks!"

After the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, gave them a brief greetings, professor McGonagall took the place in front of the teacher's table and brought the Sorting Hat. After 20 minutes had passed, all of the first-year students had gotten their place. This year, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got the most new students, which made Harry, Ron and Hermione sighed in relief because at least, Slytherin didn't get too much freshman.

The time when Dumbledore should have given a short speech, what he gave was a surprise.

"Attention please! As you know, our school has never received students from other schools, except for last year, it was a special case. However, this year, we'll get two more new students from other schools. Both of them will follow the sixth-year academic lesson. Let's greet them, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto and Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji from Japan!"

The Great Hall, which was very noisy before, suddenly went silent after the students listened to the headmaster's speech. The doors were opened and two girls started to walk into the hall.

All eyes stared at Sakura's and Tomoyo's beauty, with both surprise and awe. Of course, these stares were given by the males. Only some female students gave them a jealous look.

Without wasting time, McGonagall asked both of them to introduce themselves.

"Good evening, everyone! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am from Japan. From now and on, I wish we can cooperate well!" as usual, Sakura gave her 1000-watt smile.

"Good evening! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm from Japan too. Sakura and I are cousins from our mom's side. I hope we can cooperate well too," Tomoyo gave her warm smile which had almost never left her face.

Sakura and Tomoyo succeeded to capture all of the men's hearts. Even students from Slytherin stared at them in awe. Of course, Harry, who had grown feelings towards Sakura, got head over heels when he saw her shiny smile.

Professor McGonagall asked Tomoyo to sit on a chair and put the Sorting Hat on her head. After a few minutes of silence, finally, it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Immediately, Ravenclaw students shouted in joy. One of the beautiful girls became their part. Tomoyo took of the Sorting Hat and gave it to Sakura, and then walked to an empty space in the Ravenclaw's table.

"Ms. Kinomoto, please take a seat," Professor McGonagall said as she held the Sorting Hat.

Right after the Sorting Hat was placed on top of Sakura's head, she heard the voice that was mentioned by Harry before.

"_Hmm... Very interesting... I didn't expect to have another sorcerer. Even a Card Mistress!"_

"_Another?"_

"_Yes. Last year, there were two boys who were also sorcerers."_

"_Really? Who?"_

"_You'll know it later, my child. Instead of talking about that, you have a very cheerful personality, honest and brave. You also have faith and loyalty, especially towards the man you love."_

Because their conversation was unknown to those who were waiting calmly, they got confused when they saw red tinted Sakura's face.

"_Hoee! How do you know?"_

"_Hahaha, of course! I can read whatever in your heart and mind. Besides, this man is... hmm... it would be better if I stay silent."_

"_Do you know wh__ere__ he is?"_

"_You'll know it later. Alright, you'll be placed in..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sakura got a very amazing applause and greets. The Gryffindor's table became even more euphoric than Ravenclaw's, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. Of course, Harry was the one who was overjoyed because of this.

Although Sakura felt happy because she was able to be with her new friends and her _mission_, but she also felt sad because she got into a separated house with Tomoyo.

Dumbledore gave a brief speech, but once more, had to be interrupted, because of the door of Great Hall was once more opened. And those who showed from the big doors made everyone in that hall surprised. The ones who really couldn't believe their eyes were Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Sorry, we're late!"

**Chapter 2, End**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! I'm sorry about the lateness. I'm so busy with my college life, especially since this term I have a philosophy subject too. What do you think about this chapter? Maybe some of you feel confused, because in the previous chapter, I used 'Xiaolang', but suddenly in this chapter I used 'Syaoran'. I have decided I will use 'Syaoran' when it's description and 'Xiaolang' when someone calls him. Because this is not Japan, so he using his real name. But of course, people who isn't his friends and family will calls him 'Li'. And so sorry for the shortness...I can't make a long chapter.<strong>

**I know there's some major OOC, but please, let it be. It's hard to keep in character.**

**Oh, and before this chapter, I have put my answer to some reviews. So if you want, you can see it. And for you who ask me to explain why Sakura and Tomoyo were in the Dursley's, it will be answered in the story later.**

**Please leave a review ^^**


	5. Chapter 3: Meeting You Again

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP, Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling, this story is mine.

A/N: Hello guys! Long time no see! I'm so sorry for the lateness. I'm too busy with my college life, and of course, my laziness. I'm on my final exam, so I don't have time to touch my story. Special thanks to: **crazyclamp****, ****luchiaseiren****, ****brightambereyes****, ****Celestial Moon Warrior****, ****lunarwing****, ****Fire Knight17****, ****HoshiNoTsuya****, ****Rigoudon3****, ****10th Squad 3rd Seat****, Sakura Rose Scott, ****bug349**, **Anisa95****, **and**Mugi-pyon** for reviewing my latest chapter and the unimportant A/N. That's just piece of my mind. Oh, and one more special thanks to Miharu Tsubaki for beta-read my story! Love you sis!

Before you start reading, I want to apologize if you find mistakes.

Hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy~

**Harry Potter and The Elemental Master**

**By: Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**Chapter 3: Meeting You Again**

Hogwarts's Entrance~

The front gate of Hogwarts is empty with no one in sight. A few moments later, a light emerged in the middle of the field. While it gradually disappeared, two men and a woman appeared with few things in their hands such as luggage and the birdcages. After that light vanished completely, the three of them slowly opened their eyes and tried to accommodate with the situation around them.

The only woman finally yelled, "We're here!"

"Be quite, Meiling!" said a man with brown hair and amber eyes.

"Let her be, Syaoran. Meiling-san sure misses this place, am I right?" the other guy who's got dark blue hair and glasses asked.

"Yup! I can't wait to play prank at Malfoy!"

"May I join in, Meiling-san?"

"Oooh, sure! You are my partner in crime, so you don't have to ask for a permission from me, Eriol."

"Gee, don't you have nothing to do other than that? Oh, come on, let's get in. We're late."

Since Syaoran was sick of both of his friends' attitudes, he immediately opened the front door as he took his belongings.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at their own rooms. After placing their belongings back at their own place, they immediately went to the Great Hall and met up there. During his way, Syaoran felt a familiar aura.

"This aura…"

Wanting to find out more about that pink aura that he felt, he ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall and became the first who arrived there. He didn't want to get in alone because he would definitely be the main attention among those people inside so he didn't have any choice but to wait for Eriol and Meiling in front of the door.

"Oh, you're here already. So fast, Syaoran," Meiling said as she arrived there.

"Maybe because he felt the aura that belongs to someone he knows," Eriol replied with his mysterious smile.

Annoyed by Eriol's smile, Syaoran said, "Oh, shut up. Hurry, you get in first."

"Fine, fine, don't sulk like that. Let's go!"

Without wasting any time, Eriol pushed the big door and said, "Sorry, we're late!"

XXxxXX

"Sorry, we're late!"

Once they heard the cheerful voice belonged to someone who opened the Great Hall in such a sudden, all of the students and the professors stopped what they had been doing and turned to see the source of that voice.

When they saw who the person who owned that cheerful voice, the Great Hall became silent at once. All of the students and professors didn't expect that the three of them would come in with such a commotion and surprise.

Sakura and Tomoyo, who were having a chat with their new friends at Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, were also surprised with what they saw. Sakura's eyes were locked at the man with a pair of amber eyes who stood next to Meiling and behind Eriol.

The similar thing also happened to Syaoran. When Eriol, Meiling and he came into the Great Hall, his eyes wandered around that vast room and looked for someone who he missed so dearly.

When amber met emerald, the world around them seemed to be vanished and both of them were left alone. Time felt like it was stopped, giving both of them time to stare at each other as long as they wanted to.

After staring at each other for 'God-only-knows-how' long, they snapped back to their consciousness and Sakura, the girl who owned the emerald eyes, stood up and ran towards her lover, who she hadn't met with for such a long time.

The students and professors who realized where she ran to thought, _"Li will slap her" , "How dare she is!" _or _"there will be a girl who cries after this."_

They were taken back and their eyes widened in surprise when what actually happened was definitely 180 degrees contrasted with what they thought earlier.

With a happy face and atmosphere of gaiety around him, Syaoran greeted Sakura, who ran into his arms. His arms held her petite body tightly, he buried his face into her honey-colored hair and inhaled her cherry-blossom scent.

"Finally, we met again, Sakura," he whispered softly and lovingly.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura replied as soft as him.

She hugged his bigger body and buried her face onto his muscular chest. She also inhaled his scent, the sandalwood and autumn scent that she missed she missed so much.

For these lovers, the world felt like it was theirs, but in fact, a lot of people watched their lovey-dovey scene and wore shocked and surprised expressions on their faces, added with a jaw dropped and eyes which were as wide as a plate. Never, in Hogwarts' history, a Syaoran Li, who was only in his first year in Hogwarts, hugged another girl other than Meiling Li, who was his cousin. He even smiled! Was that really Syaoran Li, the cold-hearted Hogwarts' Prince who was quiet, cruel and mean, who had rejected lots of beautiful girls when they asked 'Will you be my boyfriend?' with only three words 'I'm not interested' and brushed them off?

Meanwhile, Tomoyo, who was as surprised as the others, did something that had been her habit.

"KAWAIII!" she shouted with twinkling eyes.

And that succeeded in snapping Sakura and Syaoran back from the other world. Once they realized that all eyes were staring at them, both of their faces flushed in embarrassment and let each other go. Sakura's face was as red as broiled crab, while Syaoran was trying to wipe the pink tint on his face by acting cool as usual.

"Finally... I thought you wouldn't make it today," words from Albus Dumbledore made the uncomfortable atmosphere which lingered in that hall disappeared.

"We're having too much fun so we lost track of time," Eriol answered with his smile.

"Ooh, I see. Would you please introduce yourself? The first years definitely haven't known any of you."

Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran walked to the spot in front of the professors' tables. Sakura, who realized that she was standing solely in front of the door, went back to her seat immediately.

Right when they got there, the three of them turned around and faced all of the students and started to introduce themselves.

"Good evening, I'm Eriol Hiragiizawa. I'm the sixth year student from Ravenclaw. This is my second year studying here. Nice to meet you,

"Hi, guys! I'm Meiling Li. Just like Eriol, I'm also the sixth year student and this is my second year here. Oh, I'm from Hufflepuff. Nice to meet you guys!"

"..."

"..."

"Syaoran Li. From Gryffindor. The same as Eriol and Meiling."

"..."

"..."

"Wow, you really are the man with thousand words, Xiao Lang," Meiling mocked.

"All right, so you've known who they are! Now, let us continue our dinner, shall we?" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

The atmosphere lingered around still hadn't changed. The situation was still as uneasy as ever but the students and professors continued their dinner. Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran immediately went towards their own seats. Eriol sat next to Tomoyo in Ravenclaw, Meiling sat together with her friends in Hufflepuff, and Syaoran, who usually sat alone at the edge of the Gryffindor chair, at the moment chose to sit next to Sakura.

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe their eyes, as well as the others. Sakura greeted Syaoran who sat beside her with a hug, which meant that the scene they saw in front of the big door before was real! It's not a hallucination or delusion at all!

Almost all of the girls who fell in love with Syaoran gave death glares towards Sakura, as well as the boys. They didn't want to admit that Syaoran had stolen the new pretty girl.

Harry and Draco, who had been staring at Sakura, were also unable to believe that Sakura was dating with the Ice Prince.

"_Sakura isn't suitable with people like Li!" _that was what in their minds.

XxxxXX

After the dinner ended, Dumbledore asked Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling to come to his chamber.

"I'm really happy that we meet here, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura, still being so happy, embraced Syaoran's arm tightly. Ever since the dinner ended, they kept on being side to side, not wanting to separate by an inch.

"Me too, Sakura," replied Syaoran softly.

There were only the five of them, Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall in that chamber. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall still couldn't believe their eyes, seeing one of their students, who were known as his cold personality, could show such a gentle gesture towards a woman. The reason why he always rejected the girls who ask him to date them were now solved.

"I'm sure you'd like to know why you are here," Dumbledore said gently to Sakura and Tomoyo, which earned nods from both of the girls.

"The reason behind it is the same why Mr. Eriol, Mr. Li and Miss Li were called here a year ago, that is to help us fighting against Voldemort and Death Eaters. To make it short, I'd like you to train Harry to be stronger. With your powers, it is sure easy for you to defeat him. Unfortunately, at the moment, the only person who can defeat him is Harry."

"Why is it only Harry?" Tomoyo asked.

"There is a prophecy said neither can live while the other one survives. It means, one of them has got to kill the other in the end. Because Harry and Voldemort have a bond. If we kill... you-know-who, then Harry will die. Vice versa. But if Harry kills him by himself, then nothing will happen. That's why you-know-who really wants to kill Harry. Because if he does, he won't die." Dumbledore explained.

"But there's one thing you should know. He-who-shouldn't-be-named diverged his soul and sealed them in six different things called Horcrux. From six horcruxs, we have destroyed two, one was destroyed by Harry and the other one is Harry himself. So, it left us only two more horcrux waiting to be destroyed," Eriol explained.

"So, if we destroy those horcruxs first, then he won't be able to rise up anymore. Just imagine that those horcruxs are his other second lives and such," Meiling added.

"Ooh... I see..." Sakura and Tomoyo were silent for a moment to process the information they'd just gotten.

"Anyway, currently, our main priority is to find horcrux and destroy it. Your identities as sorcerers shouldn't be unveiled until the right time."

"Then how do we find horcrux while studying here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we have Mr. Eriol here to explain it to you. What I can tell you have been told. The rest, you can ask Mr. Eriol, Mr. Li and Miss Li. They will be able to explain the details because they've been searching horcruxs for this past year. All right, you may go. Good night."

"Good night."

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling rose to their feet and walked out from Dumbledore's chamber. It was dark already, so they decided to discuss everything at tomorrow's leisure time.

Sakura and Syaoran went to Gryffindor House, Eriol and Tomoyo to Ravenclaw, and Meiling to Hufflepuff.

Right when they stepped their feet into the Gryffindor Common Room, Sakura said, "It is late already, but I'm not sleepy yet. Can we have a talk? A small talk?"

Syaoran, who had got the same thing in his mind, could not say no to his girlfriend's request and answered, "We can sit down here while talking the whole night if you want."

"Of course I do! After five years, I have tons of things to share! I also have lots of things to ask too..." her expression became dark at her last words. Only by seeing it, Syaoran knew what she was going to ask.

They decided to sit on the floor, in front of the fire, with some hot chocolate, sharing stories the whole night.

**~Chapter 3, End~**

XXxxXX

**Hey guys! How is it? Bad? Good? Too short? I'm so sorry if this chapter seems to be in such a hurry. There are possibilities where this fanfic will be discontinued, because somehow, I feel like I can't make good stories anymore. But if there are lots of people who like this story, I'll try to continue it! I don't know about Harry Potter, so if my explanation about Harry and Voldemort was wrong, so forgive me and give me the right answer.**

**Oh, and the hot chocolate in the end of the chapter is made by Create Card. Create Card can make a real thing such as food that is edible and also drinks. Why? Because Sakura's power has improved.**

**See you again!**

**~Review Please~**


End file.
